Love's Limit
by Tatiana-x3
Summary: Harmony Staff is a famous singer moving to Sweet Amoris but she's forbidden to love, because of a certain someone so how is she and Castiel going to break those rules? Well by fighting of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's the chapter here is updated so you guys can understand a bit more so you guys know what's going on. So please thank TimeMissy who made this chapter a lot more better than it is so THANK YOU TimeMissy. So enjoy this better version of chapter 1.**

**Crystal's POV**

I grew up with my brother, Henry, we did everything together. We even started a band called Winged Skulls, you might have heard of us, we are pretty famous. Henry plays guitar whilst I am the lead singer.  
My brother has jet-black hair paired with silver eyes, he was literally born to be a rock star. It's really weird though because I have light-white hair and blue eyes, most of our fans think one of us was adopted, I've dyed my hair purple as well so that probably confuses them even more.  
Oh and before I forget my name's Harmony, Harmony Staff.  
~Love's Limit~  
Today is the day my best friend, Kentin, and I are moving into Sweet Amoris. It's a nice town but we really haven't seen much of it as we are living in the rich side of town, thanks to Henry.  
Ken, used to be very nerdy once upon a time. He had the whole ensemble; the glasses, the braces, even the brown haired bowl-cut, but that was three years ago, now Ken's bulked up a bit, since his first audition he's been staring in action movies which include lots of exercise. Gone went the braces and the glasses, so now Ken is one of the most wanted actors of his time.  
~Love's Limit~  
At the moment I was driving one of my many cars to our new house. When I turned the last corner and saw our house in front of me, I was shocked, to say the least, I knew Henry had bought us an expensive house but I didn't realise how big the place was when he told me, and when I say big I don't just mean 'not small', I mean huge.  
After parking my car in the garage and locking her, I stepped through the door to the backyard, which had a pool I may add, including from what I could see a hot tub and a outside bar.  
Walking back into the house I noticed that the kitchen was the main room, the amount of time Ken spends in there it should be his top priority. Upon going inside I find that the room was massive; there were black granit surfaces, including on the central island, and all the appliances were either stainless steel or black.  
Spotting a door at the side of the kitchen I decided to explore some more of the house before eating. Wondering through the door I nearly trip when I realise that there is a step down from the kitchen.  
It appeared that it was the living room I had stepped into, as there was a rustic white stone fireplace, white leather couches and a crystal clear glass coffee table in between with a vase of white roses placed in the middle.  
~Love's Limit~  
Upstairs I came to a wide hallway with three doors on each side. one of them I could tell was my room as i saw my name written on the door.  
The walls inside were lilac and the bed had a white marble frame, the covers were zebra print with white glitter scattered on it. In front of my bed, on the wall, was a 64in plasma TV with, what I believed to be, the guitar hero video game, and all the instruments, upon a round white rug. Two bean bags, one lilac the other pink, were positioned around the TV too.  
There was a white dresser, by my bed, with a lava lamp, in the same colors as my beanbags, placed on top of it. On the wall on top of the dresser was a portrait of me of a magazine from when Winged Skulls first became famous. On the other side of the room i could see a door which led to a walk-in closet, inside i found that my brother had had all of my clothes put away neatly, and had even arranged small white ottomans in the middle of the closet.  
Walking round the other side of my bed I saw two open clear glass doors which looked to be leading onto a balcony. The balcony came with a long couch(like the ones in Greece , a mini marble fireplace, and another, yet smaller, TV.  
'Wow!' That was all I could think just wow.  
After setting my Yorkie puppy down on the floor I saw Ken standing at my bedroom door.  
'Hey, Harmony have you seen the other rooms yet?' Ken asked me.  
'Uh, No not yet, why?' I said looking at him wondering why he had asked.  
'I asked Henry to make sure that there was a whole room just for our dogs.' He said, seemingly eager to show me the rest of the house.  
'You're serious!?' I exclaimed excitedly,  
'Yup, I also asked for a music room, a movie room, and a spa! Henry told me money was no object.' Ken told me.  
'My brother and the things that he wastes his money on.' I muttered though I was grateful for the house.  
'Yes. but your brother never cared about the money but only for spending it on you, and this house is ours now.' He said looking around my room.  
That's when the bell rang. 'I'LL GET IT!' I yelled as I went running downstairs with my puppy, Melody.  
I opened the door, and saw a hot red head boy, with a Winged Skulls t-shirt, black jacket, and black jeans, wth red and white sneakers, standing in front of me. 'Well hello, sexy.' I thought.  
'You must be the new neighbor. My name's Castiel.' Castiel said smiling. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I knew that I was probably smiling like a mad man.  
'Pleasure to meet you Castiel. My name is Harmony, Harmony Staff.' I replied. He seemed surprised.  
'You mean The Harmony Staff!? As in Henry Staff's little sister? Lead singer of Winged Skulls?'  
'That's me, I'm surprised you didn't recognise me, I can tell from your T-shirt the you're a fan.'  
'Your just better looking in person.' He stated smirking.  
'Hey, Harmony who's at the door!" Ken yelled, running down the stairs with his dog Silver following behind him.  
'One of our new neighbors, he came round to say hi.' I replied.  
Ken suddenly appeared right next to me, by the door and shaked Castiel's hand. 'I'm Kentin Johnson.'  
Castiel smiled before saying, 'The actor right?' Ken chuckled. 'The one and only.'  
'Do you want to come in Castiel? There's no need to be nervous, it's not like we're 40 or something.' I said, whist walking into the kitchen to feed Melody.  
Castiel followed me and Ken into the kitchen, though I could tell from the way he was walking that he felt awkward being in our house.  
Me being me, I tried to get to know him better so I dragged him to the living room and sat down on the sofa before throwing questions at him. 'By any chance do you go to Sweet Amoris High?' 'Is your hair naturally red?' 'What's your last name?' and 'How old are you?'  
He looked at me slightly confused before thinking about the questions. 'Yes, No, Jackson, and 16.' He answered chuckling.  
I giggled and saw red forming on his cheeks. 'Interesting' I thought while evily smirking in my head.  
Castiel, Ken, and I talked for near enough 5 hours about ourselves slowly getting to know each other.  
He left saying, 'I'll see you at school tomorrow if you guys don't get swarmed by fans.'  
'That was fun Ken, we made a new friend and on our first day!' I said grinning at our accomplishment.  
He smiled before saying, 'You wanna celebrate with a pizza night?'  
I nodded, we didn't have much food in anyway. While Ken was ordered the pizza I went up to my room to start unpacking boxes and putting the rest my clothes in the closet and dressers that were around the room. A good 30 minutes later i was finished, that's when I smelled the pizza and ran straight downstairs to Ken in the kitchen.  
'Pepperoni pizza right?' I asked him, looked at him with one eye.  
He chuckled, 'Of course what else would it be?'  
'Don't know that's why I asked.' I answered.  
We ate our pizza while watching tv, in the backyard, on the lounge chairs.  
After we had eaten, I went to put Silver and Melody to their room so that they could sleep once they ate their food.  
Going into my room I found that there was another door inside, opening in i saw it was the bathroom. I decided to take a shower because i wanted to be ready on tome for my first day of school.  
After my refreshing shower I changed into some PJ's, before jumping onto my bed. 'GOODNIGHT KEN!' I yelled.  
'GOODNIGHT HARMONY,NOW GO TO SLEEP!' He yelled back, adequately seconds later.  
I laughed and yelled, 'OK!' Before snugging close to my bed, thinking about the fun I had today.

**So do you like it. I hope you did as much as I did. So I hope you enjoyed and until next time SEE YA GURLS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Harmony's outfit please go to te link right there **** cgi/set?id=91311794**** Like meganmm821's outfits, big shoutout to her :D**

**~Castiel's POV~  
**  
After I had left Harmony's, I went straight back to mine. Closing the door quietly on my way in, I knew that my maid would want to know what I had done round there, I quietly made may way up the stairs.

'Cassy have you met the neighbors?' She asked before I had even reached halfway. shit, I thought she wouldn't notice.

'Yeah, Sophie.' I replied, walking back downstairs and into the living room.

Sophie, my maid, was the one who has taken care of me ever since my parents made me legally independent because of the amount of work they have to do.

'Sophie, have you seen Demon?' I asked looking around the room, noticing he wasn't in there.

'He must be in your room, I haven't seen him since you left.' Sophie answered giggling.

I ran to my room, to hopefully not find Demon on my bed, when Demon slept on my bed there was no force on earth that could remove him. Opening the door I found Demon sleeping on the floor. After slowly closing my door I went downstairs to watch TV.

'Cassy have you been nice to the neighbors?' Sophie asked me again.

'I had to be or else you would've made me stay out in the cold.' I said remembering what she told me before going to their house to talk to them.  
**  
~Flashback~  
**  
'Cassy! Look new neighbors.' She said looking out the window across the street.

'Must be other rich snobs that want to live the high life.' I muttered, less than excitedly.

'But Cassy, they look about your age, and seen nice enough.' Sophie told me obviously wanting me to go and say hi.

Ignoring her comments on how they looked I went to sit on the sofa. Sophie walked around the sofa and tapped me on my shoulder.

'Cassy think about it this way, and I'm saying it in the nicest way possible, you better move your ass and meet the new neighbors or you will be sleeping out in the cold tonight. And you better be nice to them.' She stated threateningly.

That made me a bit scared. 'Why don't you go meet them yourself?' I told her glaring at her.

'Cassy this is for your own good.' She said with a pouty face.

'What do you mean for my own good?' I asked not understanding at all what she meant.

'Cassy you've only got one friend and that's Lysander, he's not a bad friend, but you need more friends Cassy otherwise your gonna end up a loner.' She said.

'Fine, but you owe me!' I grumbled making my way out the front door.  
**  
~End Flashback~  
**  
'Cassy! Time for dinner!' Sophie called from the kitchen.

Standing up I turned off the TV, and walked towards the kitchen.

'Cassy were you nice? Who are they? Are they going to your school? What are their names?' She asked me a soon as I reached the kitchen door.

'Yes I was nice, the girl's name is Harmony Staff and she's a worldwide known singer, and the boy is Kentin Johnson he's an action movie actor. Yes they are going to start going to my school tomorrow as well.' I told her chuckling when I saw how surprised she was that they were famous.

'THE HARMONY STAFF, AND THE KENTIN JOHNSON!?' Sophie screamed excitedly. I just nodded in reply.

'See Cassy good things do happen... When you do the things I tell you to do.' She told me before grabbing my dinner from the stove.

**~Love's Limit~  
**  
After finishing dinner, and taking a quick bath, I changed into some Pyjama pants so I could go to sleep. Jumping on my bed, I went through everything that happened today in my head, 'this is going to be an interesting year.' I thought before falling asleep.

**~Love's Limit~**

~Harmony's POV~

I was having a weird dream; I was superhuman and had just survived jumping off a skyscraper, when I felt something poking me in the side... Suddenly I was back at the top of the skyscraper and was falling off, plummeting to my death...

'AHHHH!' I screamed opening my eyes only to find myself on the floor of my bedroom, with Kentin smiling above me.

'WHAT THE HELL KEN!?' I shouted at him gritting my teeth.

'I tried waking you up, but you know how deep a sleeper you are,' He told me sarcastically.

'Ugh, why did you do that anyway?' I asked him whilst climbing back into my bed.

'It was the only thing I could think of because we,' He said making a gesture between us, 'have school today, and we have to get there earlier than most people because I don't feel like runing from fans first thing in the morning.' He finished.

Bolting uptight in bed I looked at the clock and saw it was five in the morning... 'great...' I thought as I stood up and went into my bathroom to have a shower, leaving Ken alone so he could go to his room and finish getting ready.

After taking a shower and quickly brushing my teeth. Walking over to my closet, I picked out some simple-ish clothes. I found a light blue puffy blouse, my favorite pair of white shorts, and my white ankle boots.

Once I was dressed I went over to my mirror, brushed my wild purple bed-head, until it appeared completely knot free, and applied all the necessary make-up, mainly foundation, to my face. Grabbing my wallet and my sunglasses,off the bedside table, before making my way downstairs, only to find Ken checking himself out in the mirror by the front door.

'Kenny, who are you trying to impress?' I teased him ruffling his hair slightly.

'Shut up, I'm trying to look my best.' He told me quickly fixing his hair. I burst out laughing at his reaction only to stop when I heard a low rumbling noise. '+What the!' I said to myself realising it was my tummy telling me I needed some breakfast.

'Ken, I need breakfast.' I told him making my way towards the kitchen.

'Don't worry I've already put our breakfast in the limo, we'll eat in there, on the way to school.' Ken said stopping me in my pursuit of the kitchen.

'Where's the limo?' I asked curiously.

'It's waiting outside.' He said reaching for the door handle.

'Then lets get out of here!' I shouted before grabbing my bookbag and Ken's arm and hauling him out the door and into the limo.

'Oh... My... God.' I mentally screamed when I saw all the food inside the limo. There were waffles with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, eggs and bacon, toast and butter, and even SAUSAGES!

I looked at Ken silently demanding he gave me a fork. He rolled his eyes knowing what my look meant and handed me a fork. I started eating, savoring each bite of my breakfast, before it goes to waste when we arrive at school, while watching the TV on the mini TV in the limo. As usual I finished my food first, I never have been one to chew...

When we arrived at our new school, I opened the door and came out the limo slowly, like when the actors come out of the limo at the red carpet event, which did however make Ken playfully push me out of the car. My natural response was to stick my tongue out so that's what I did.

'Why are you comming out of the car like some kind of movie star?' He asked chuckling because of how childish I was acting.

'To make it seem more dramatic, plus we're famous so why not live a little.' I said as if it was obvious.

'We're trying to blend in with the crowd, not show off.' He said before grabbing his book bag and stepping out as well.

Looking around the courtyard i noticed that there were no other students there yet, thank God.

'You look relieved.' Ken noticed, poking me in the stomach.

'I am, thank God no one's here or we would have been running by now.' I told him.

'Shame you could've lost some pounds.' He said laughing. Glaring at him I walked through the main doors only to find a pink, chubby, old lady waiting.

'Why hello, you must be the new students. Harmony Staff, and Kentin Johnson, right?' She muttered seemingly lost in thought.

I only nodded in reply.

'Well, pleasure meeting you, you should meet Nathaniel for your schedules and to see if you are fully registered yet, and Welcome to Sweet Amoris High.' She said before rushing off, I didn't get the chance to thank her.  
We saw her walking back as if she just realised something important, 'I just realised I need to talk to Kentin for a minute, I'll help him with his registration later. You should go see Nathaniel now.' She told us, grabbing Ken's arm to lead him away.

After walking around for a bit I found a door with a plaque on it, saying Student Council Room. Shrugging I opened the door, and immediately spotted a gorgeous blonde boy, with golden bright eyes reading a book at one of the desks.

'This town is filled with good looking people isn't it.' I thought to myself.

Quietly closing the door behind me, I walked in, but the blonde for some reason didn't notice I was there.

After adjusting my sunglasses so that he could see my eyes I tapped him on the shoulder. Finally noticing someone else was in the room he looked up, smiling.

I could feel myself melting from that smile.

'Hi um... Are you Nathaniel?' I asked him out loud.

'Yup that's me. What do you need?' Nathaniel replied standing up and sending me another smile.

'God, that smile will be the death of me.' I mentally said.

'The principal wanted me to see if I've missed anything off my registration.' I told him.

'What's your name?' The blonde asked me, walking over to one of the filling cabinets.

'I'm Harmony Staff.' I said silently chuckling knowing that it would shock him.

'The singer?' He asked surprised.

'The one and only, but please try to treat me as a normal student at this school? I want to blend in and not just be known for my talent.' I pleaded.

'Oh, Sure.' He said blushing. After checking my form he looked up at me.

'You only need to pay the regristration fee of twenty five dollars, and you are done.' Nat told me.

I took out the 25 bucks from my purse and handed them to Nathaniel.

'Welcome to Sweet Amoris High.' He said while handing me a schedule.

'Thank you.' I said smiling while putting on my sunglasses.

Walking outside I found Ken looking at his schedule.

'Ken are you still going shopping after school with me?' I asked him.

'Of course I am, you're not the only one that needs new clothes.' The actor told me.

I nodded and looked at the clock. We had 10 minutes left, before the first bell. 'Perfect.' I mentally groaned.

I low fived Ken, and went to my first period while he went to his, since there was nothing else i had to do.

Walking upstairs I saw someone sitting there on the floor next to the door, but I couldn't tell who it was because of my sunglasses, taking them off I found it was Castiel, listening to his iPod.

'You came here pretty early Fairy?' The redhead stated amused.

'What the...FAIRY!?' I thought.

'Fairy?' I asked him with a bored expression.

'Of course, what else could I call you that would match your looks? I mean c'mon, you have purple hair, and very light blue eyes, If only you had wings.' He said smirking.

'Fine then, I'll call you... CherryBomb.' I told him.

He glared at me, stood up and came really close to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I could feel my cheeks heating up, it felt like he was gong to kiss me. He stood there for a few seconds before raising his hand and flicking my forehead.

'Shit, I can't believe I fell for that!' I muttered in my head.

'Fine Fairy... by the way I never knew you would blush in front me, am I that good looking?' He said looking smug.

'What are you talking about, I would never! What are you doing in my first period anyway, CherryBomb?' I accused him, blushing even more.

'I should be asking you that fairy.' He replied, smirking when he noticed I was still blushing.

'Whatever.' I muttered reaching for my schedule.

He took my schedule right out of my hand, looked it over and handed it back.

'I have you for every class, except one Fairy.' He told me.

'Fairy!?' I thought.

'What the!? Your serious!?' I asked him.

'Yup I'm serious.' He said just as the bell rang.

'It's going to be such a long day.' I thought.

UPDATE OF CHPT 2 DONE! ANYWAY CHPT 9...I THINK IS ALMOST DONE, SO OLD YOUR HORSES FOR A BIT LONGER GURRLS.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for up super late my family is a bit busy with getting ready for our stay in Orlando :D but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Harmony's Pov**

I was in my first block which was math..._shit_. I sat to a chair next to the window and Castiel sitting behind me. I saw a group of three girls glaring at me one of them was blonde, while the others were a brunette, and the other had sleek black hair. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw Cas looking at me.

"You like the class so far, Fairy?" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and saw a silver haired boy with black tips, victorian clothes, and one golden eye and one green eye comming through the door. He sat next to me. I tapped him by the shoulder and he looked at me. I felt my cheeks getting hot as I saw him he was really hot. _stupid hormones. _

"Hi my names Harmony Staff pleasure to meet you." I smiled. He chuckled "I know who you are , My name is Lysander, and the pleasure is all mine." I started blushing and that's when red head interupted. "Lys you listen to Fairy's music? Shes horrible even I know a seal that can sing better." I glared at him while my cheeks were getting red. "I wonder if the red dye has gone through your head, because I know that I can sing better than you by a milestone." I muttered.

"What was that Fairy I didn't hear what you said."

"I wonder if the red dye has gone through your head, because I know that I can sing better than you by a milestone." I looked at him while saying this.

"Ohhhh your a fiesty one." He smirked. I could see Lys faceplant himself.

"I have a feeling we are going to be the bestest of friends arent we Lysander?" I looked at Lysander. Lysander chuckled as Castiel rolled his eyes. In a few classes I met a few girls, the first one was Iris, then it was Violette, then Kim, and later Rosayla we had a few classes together, and we also exchanged numbers. I was going to have lunch with Rosa, Cherrybomb, and Lysander. We grabbed our lunch and I sat down next to Rosa, in front of me was Cherrybomb, and next to him was Lysander. My phone started buzzing, and Cas said

"Fairy your butt is buzzing." He smirked.

I grabbed my phone and saw it was my manager Emily.

"Sup Em..." "Today?" "After school?" "Can I invite some friends?" "Ok, thank you Em!"

I looked at my new friends and said "Would you guys like to go to a photo shoot with me?" Rosa grinned. "Ofcourse who wouldn't want to go! Lys-Baby can you come?" Lys nodded and Castiel nodded. "I'll pick you guys up in my car this afternoon." I got up and left. I texted Ken that I had a photo shoot this afternoon and to not wait up for me. I bumped into someone while texting and saw it was the blonde from math. "Watch where your going new girl."

"Do you know who your talking to?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "No but by the looks of things I don't really care." I chuckled "The name is Harmony Staff." She laughed "I don't care just stay away from Castiel, and Nathaniel rich girl." She pushed me down. I glared at her and tripped her with my leg. I stood up in a fighting stance. "How dare you!" She yelled while she came running with her nails about to claw my eyes out. I dodged her attack, while grabbing her hand and pinning her againt a locker. "I won't stay away from Cas, or Nathaniel got that princess? plus it's obvious they think of me as a friend." She yelped in pain and I twisted her arm and let her fall on the floor.

I ran back home after lunch skipping a few periods during that time. I opened the garage door and saw my babies. My black bugatti veyron, my red ferrari, my white lamborgini, and my white porsche cayenne. I grabbed my car keys for my porsche, and it roared to life when I started it. "I love you." I said to my car. so I sped off to the school to pick them up. When they came out their mouths were wide open. _That's my baby. _"Fairy I gotta say I like your taste in cars." He smiled at me while he jumped in the passenger seat. Lysander, and Rosayla sat in the back still with their mouths open. "I have three more cars at home wan't to check them out after school." I asked giving my best smile. They all nodded. "By the way Cas don't you dare mess my baby up." He held his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "How dare you I'll never do such a thing to such a sexy car." I rolled my eyes turned on the radio, and started driving to the beach for the shoot. I started singing to one of my fav songs on the radio, Treasure from Bruno Mars. Castiel was looking at me and so were the others while I was singing my favorite part.

"Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you" I sang with my best voice

"Harmony your voice is beautiful." Lys said as he smiled.

"Yeah Harmony your voice is so amazing! Right Castiel!" Rosa said as she looked at Castiel in the car's mirror.

"Yeah, I could feel her singing go up to my balls at the high notes." He rolled his eyes playfully. I blushed and pushed him playfully. I parked close to the set behind a hut, and saw their faces. "Fairy why are we at the beach?" "The shoot is at the beach smartass." He rolled his eyes and came out. I went to change my clothes at the hut, and told them to stay out here. I changed in a bikini for the shoot. I came out with a light blue two piece swimsuit with white stripes, a see through white skirt, and a cute small beach purse with my sunglasses, and some sandals. Castiel and Lysander had their mouths open, but Rosayla smiled and gaved me a thumbs up. "Want to do the photo shoot together Rosa?" "Could I!?" She beamed at me with her smile. I nodded and dragged her to the dressing room. I told the photographer about her, and she said sure as long as she can pose good then it's fine.

A few minutes later Rosa came out in a yellow one piece with pearls, it was really revealing but super cute. She wore a pair of white wedges, and a sky blue sun hat. I smiled she looked at herself. Castiel came over and said to me "...Y...y...you look good." he blushed while looking at my bikini. I blushed. "Where's Lys?" "He's with Rosa over there." I looked and saw Rosa bragging to Lys about her swimsuit, and how her boyfriend will love it. "Harmony! The shoot's about to start get to the set." I nodded and grabbed Rosa to take her to the set with Castiel, and Lysander behind us. The photograher was a nice woman in her twenties, but really professional. "Alright Harmony, and..." "Rosayla." She said smiling. "Rosayla, the theme is the beach, but you girls have to look sexy." Me and Rosa nodded. So, Me and Rosa posed while hugging each other closely, and laughing with each other. We posed while we were swimming in the water, which gave us underwater shots. "Hold up there's something missing." the photographer said while looking at the pictures. Rosa and I looked up puzzled. Then she smiled. "We need boys!" She turned around and smiled at Lysander and Castiel. "What?" They both said in unison. "I'll pay you both one hundred dollars if you guys be in some pictures with them." Before Lysander can say anything Castiel came up and said "DEAL!"

...

When Castiel came out he was wearing a pair of black trunks with red spirals on them, while Lysander was wearing white trunks with emerald green stripes. "You like what you see Fairy?" He asked smirking. I looked away, while blushing. "Okay Harmony get with him, and Rosa get with him, Let's do this!" she yelled. I was stuck with Castiel and Rosa was with Lysander. It was my turn first. _fuck me. _"Look like a couple okay guys?" she winked at me and Castiel saw it. _Great how am I going to explain that? _I nodded and grabbed Castiel's neck, while he grabbed my waist. I gaved my best sexy look to the camera while Cas looked at me. We also took a pictue when I piggy backed ride him aftr we got out of the water giving the picture a sparkling look. "Good Job guys now kiss!" the photographer yelled. "WHAT!?" I yelled. "What you heard Harmony now let's make on with the fireworks!" she yelled. "You ready for the kiss of your life fairy?" he smirked at me. I glared at him. "Pfft, how are you sure about that?"

**Castiels POV**

I was ready for the kiss little fairy here was about to give me, but I never knew it would be so amazing. She grabbed my neck, as I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. Then she wrapped a leg around me. I held it in place with one hand while the other was around her waist, and I kept kissing her. "Okay now deepen it!" the photographer yelled. I took this chance to snake my tounge into her mouth. I saw her blush and went back to playing around with her tounge for awhile longer. Best part? She returned it. "OKAY PERFECT YOU TWO!" I parted my lips from hers, with only one strand of saliva connecting both of our mouths. Her face turned pink as she opened her eyes that's when she puts her hand on her mouth and ran when she noticed what happened.

"Wait Harmony I can explain!" I ran after her and grabbed her arm. She was trying to get away from me but couldn't, so after she calmed down I asked her.

"What's the matter Harmony?"

"What's the matter!?" she yelled getting redder by the second.

"That picture has a good chance of being in every magazine Castiel!" she yelled.

"So?"

"Sooo that means the whole school is going to see me in that ONE picture kissing you."

"Is it that bad?" I asked a little hurt.

"Yes...Maybe...I don't know." she said "It's that I felt something in that kiss."

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"I felt...umm..uh...that I... wanted more..." she said quietly blushing while looking down.

"Umm...Uh...I...umm." I couldn't find the right words.

"I'm not allowed to fall in love yet, I just can't, I'm scared." she said

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm forbidden to love, because of personal issues that's all I'm gong to say." she said.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach when she said the word love. I blushed, and I grabbed both sides of her head, and kissed her. She tried pushing me, but couldn't that's when I heard her crying which made me stop instantly. She collapsed on the soft sand like a ragged doll. "Harmony I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me, I just..." She ran to the changing room still crying. _Good one Castiel. I thought. _I about to lose it when Lys came over grinned like an idiot. "What?" I asked annoyed. "You love her don;t you Castiel." He said. "Are you out of your god damn mind Lys!? We just freaking met last night!" I said. "But that kiss had a whole other meaning my friend." he said with a sparkle in his gold eye. "whatever." I said headin to the hut to change back to my regular clothes. I rolled my eyes as he chuckled behind me. After Lys said that I kept thinking on my way to the hut...

_Am I in love with her?_

**Getting good right girls, I hope you likey :D btw check out the song treasure by bruno mars...if you haven't heard it. It's a very catchy song. So hope this chapter makes up the time I was gone. So Imight update on sunday before my trip to Orlando so wait til then bye guys ;***


	4. Chapter 4

**Im going to orlando this monday and I wont be updating for like at least 5 days later, but I will continue writing over there. Anyway enjoy this chapter because Ima be packing and getting ready to vacay in Orlando** **so ENJOY!**

**Harmony's POV**

I went back to the hut with all those memories flooding back from the past making me a bit pale. I got dressed while Rosa and Lysander were finishing with their shoot. I went to the see to see the pictures that were taken to at least take my mind off things. I saw the pictures of Rosa and I posing and looking like the bestest of friends. I saw the ones of Castiel and I were in...We looked like a actual couple,with all the smiling and hugging. I went back to my senses as my phone started to ring in my back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweet heart!"  
"Auntie?"

"The one and only."

"Haha, what's up auntie."

"I'm comming by in 15 minutes to meet your friends."

"...your kidding right?"

"No, I want to meet your new friends I want to see who my baby, and the people she met."

"Fine, we'll be heading over now ok, we're finishing the photo shoot"

"Ok see ya later tootsie roll!"

I hanged up, and saw Rosayla, Lysander, and...Castiel waiting by the car in their clothes, ready to go. "Umm, guys..." "What's the matter love?" Lysander asked looking at me worried. "My aunt is comming by my house in like 15 minutes to meet you guys..." Rosa smiled. "I have no problem with that." I smiled as Castiel, and Lysander nodded in agreement. We all got in, and I started driving, and singing Imma be by the Black Eyed Peas, with everyone.

With Lysander, and Castiel singing the male parts, and me and Rosayla singing the chorus, and the female parts. "Lysander you sing so amazing!" I said after hearing him sing. I saw him blush and rub his neck "Why, thank you Harmony it's an honor hearing that from you, by the way you can call me Lys." I nodded and smiled at him. We got to my house in like twenty minutes and saw my aunt's pink buggie. I opened the door and saw a note saying that Ken won't be here tonight because he has interviews tonight by the press. I crumbled the paper up and put it in my back pocket. I walked into the living room with my friends, and saw my aunt watching tv. "Auntie?" I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a french maid's costume with frilly bows, and high black heels. "Auntie why are you wearing that!?" She saw me and ran up to me huging me. "HARMONY!" I laughed as she freed me from her embrace and spotted my friends. "You must be Harmony's friends. I'm Stacy Staff, Harmony's aunt." They all smiled as they saw her. "Nice to meet you I'm Rosayla and this is Lysander, and Castiel." She chuckled.

"Harmony why do you have more guy friends than woman friends?" I blushed and looked at auntie. "Auntie!" "What I aint complaining they look so handsome, so which one you after Harmony, If I were you I'd choose both I mean having the bad boy is fun, having all the thrills, and excitment, but the victorian here is handsome, and he looks like a gentlemen, and his eyes are just so cool." I blushed at least all fifty shades of red as she said that. "Auntie!" I saw Lys and Cas chuckle as they saw my expression. _Sure Castiel, and Lysander were very hot guys but I don't chase after guys they always come running to me._ "Aww that's too bad, anyway you guys must be thinking why I'm wearing this." I nodded my head as everyone agreed. "Well, I got a job at the french cafe close to your school, so I got you this Tootsie Roll." She threw me another french maid dress, with extra lace and frills... "Haha why you call her tootsie roll?" Castiel said smirking at me. "Well, when Harmony was six she would eat a lot of tootsie rolls in the house, and she even dressed as one in halloween, don't get me started in her skinny dipping stage a year later." "AUNTIE THAT WAS A SECRET!" I blushed. "Oops sorry!" I saw all of them laugh. Before I knew it they were all comfortable in the couch as my auntie talked about my embarrassing childhood moments.

"Sweetie why dont you try on the costume?" "But why?" I asked. "I need to see if it fits you for work tomorrow." I looked at her wide eyed. "I'm going to work there tomorrow!?" She smiled at me. "Castiel honey why don't you help Harmony into her dress?" I saw her smirk looking at me. I saw him blush as Lys and Rosayla chuckled. "Umm.." "Go ahead Cas I give you permission." He stood up blushing and went with me to the bathroom in my room. We went inside as Castiel said "So how does this work?" "Just don't look or touch any... off area parts. He blushed as he saw me take off my shirt revealing my white lace bra. "So can I talk about what happened the shoot today?" He said looking at the floor. "I don't want to be reminded, by the way no peeping!" I said blushing at the thought of his tounge in my mouth. "Is our friendship going to be normal after this?" "Ofcourse it'll be we just have to forget about it that's all." After I said that Castiel came over to me when I was taking off my jeans. I started blushing as he was pressed against me with my bra still on. "Ca..Cas...Casti..el..." He looked at me but all I saw was longing, lust, and passion in his eyes. I saw him lowering my pants, and tickling back with his fingers.

_Why is this happening? More importantly what's wrong with Castiel?_

**Castiel's POV**

I looked into her eyes and saw she was nervous. _Why would she say to forget about that kiss? Didn't she care? I want to know what she felt. _I loweredher jeans until they pooled on the floor. I kissed her slowly , and began undoing the straps of her bra. "Castiel what are you doing?" I saw her nervous, and blushing like crazy. "Shhhhh I want to know how you feel about me." As I took her bra off, she covered herself with her hands. "But, Castiel we just met yesterday! You must be filled with teenage thoughts." I was angry at her when she finished saying that. I went to her as I holded both of her hands against the wall, exposing a certain part... I started kissing her roughly to let my anger out. "Please...Stop...I'm scared." I stopped when I saw her tears. "Get out of the bathroom I'm going to change."

I got out of the bathroom, and five minutes later she came out in a small french maid costume with lace tied around her slim waist, she was wearing five inch black pumps, and black slim leggings. I saw a bow in her hands. I stood up from her bed and went up to her to get the bow and pinned it to her bangs so it doesn't get in her face. She was looking at the floor the whole time. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She nodded, and went downstairs I went right behind her. "Oh my god sweetie you look beautiul!" I heard her aunt said. I saw Lys turn red the second he saw her, and Rosayla gave me a toothy grin. "You have such a nice body sweete I still can't believe you don't have a boyfriend." I looked at her and saw she was blushing and looking at the floor._I'm such a freaking idiot to do that to her. _"Oh,yeah didn't you guys want to see my cars?"

Harmony said looking up. Rosayla pushed past me and Lys and nodded. Harmony laughed, as she took us to the garage as she opened it up I saw a huge room filled with three other cars. I looked at the red ferrari, then made my way to the black bugatti, and the white lamborgini. "Can I take a spin in the bugatti?" I asked out of no where. Harmony looked at me. "Oh sure here." She went to a key holder and got the car keys for the black bugatti, then she came back and handed them to me. "Rosa do you want a spin?" Harmony asked Rosayla. "Oh no thanks." she said. "Lys-baby why don't you go with Castiel?" Lys looked up and shrugged, then he got in the car with me to take a spin. "Castiel!" I stopped to look at Harmony comming to the car. I rolled ddown the windows. "What's up Fairy." I said. "If I see a dent or scratch on my baby you're done for." I smirked. "What ever you say fairy." I rolled up the windows, and went on a drive with Lys not before looking at her before I went.

**Harmony's POV**

"Auntie your leaving already?" I asked when I got into the house. "I have to by the way tell Kenny I said Hi, and it's obvious that Cassy likes you." I looked at auntie puzzled as Rosayla nodded. "Auntie how could you say such things me and Castiel just met." Auntie shaked her head and whispered. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" I looked at the ground not knowing what to say. "You better come to work tomorrow! See ya then!" Then she left.

"So you want to stay over it's pretty late." I asked Rosayla looking at my watch.

"Sure I'll tell my parents, do you have a phone somewhere around here?"

I handed her the house phone to say what she needs to say to her parents. A few minutes later Rosa came and nodded. I took her to my room. "Harmony I don't have my pajamas." I looked at her, and smiled. "I'll let you borrow mine." I went throuh my dressers and handed her a yellow lace nightgown. I told her that I'm going to take a shower down the hall she nodded. I went down the hall and took a five shower. When I got down the hall I saw Lysander and Castiel are back. I got dressed in my strawberry pajama top and bottoms, and headed downstairs

. I saw Lysander, and Castiel barge into my room. "Thanks for knocking." I said sarcasm drippng in every word I said. "Anytime fairy." Lysander chuckled and Castiel sat down next to me and Lysander next to Rosa. "Now what?" I looked at Castiel and got up I turned on the tv got the guitar hero guitar and smiled. "Want to play?" I asked. They all nodded as Rosa got to the drums, Lysander got the mic, and Castiel got the other guitar. I pressed play. The whole time we were glued on the screens following the beat, and getting every note. Lysander was singing like a pro, Rosa was good at hitting the notes, while Castiel and I tried to surpass each others scores.

After like two hours we were tired. I looked at Cas, and Lys. "I'm not letting you guys sleep in your clothes." I went to Ken's room before they said anything. I got two pajama pants, and two white tanks for them. I went back and handed them the clothes. Castiel handed me back the tank. "What?" I asked. "Don't need it, I don't mind showing off some body." I rolled my eyes. I put their clothes in the washing machine, along with Rosayla's clothes. Then I dryed them. I went back to the room and layed them on top of my dresser folded. I came back later with four sleeping bags. I laid them out and smiled Lysander came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for all of this your're doing I'm grateful." I blushed and nodded. He chuckled and went to sleep. "Harmony why are you sleeping on the sleeping bag?" I looked at Rosayla and smiled. "I want to do everything with my friends, I want to go through things but together like normal teens do." Castiel, Lysander, and Rosayla smiled. Rosayla hugged me, and went to her sleeping bag. Castiel came and kissed me on my forehead, and swiftly on my lips, and chuckled. I glared at him, and saw his eyes with sorrow. I went to my sleeping bag facing my friends.

I blushed at the sight of Castiel, and went to sleep the whole night smiling, having sweet dreams all night, but also thikingg what the hell am I going to do with Castiel.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! You gotta love Castiel I mean c'mon who could not resist him. _ anyway so I'll be back with the next chapter when I come back from Orlando! :D C ya then**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a lot of fun in Orlando, I came back yesterday and came up with this hopefully you ike it. So enjoy this chapter. Castiel- Nice to see all you fangirls here to read this thanks for being so patient *winks at the girls while licking his lips* Me: *Rolls her eyes***

**Castiel's POV**

I woke up to see Fairy sleeping on the sleeping bag next to me. _Well, at least she's quiet...for now. _I thought. I went to get my clothes on top of her dresser when I saw a note in my jacket.

_We need to talk about what happened, these past days. _

_ Please I can't get it out of my head. I'll talk to you when Rosa_

_ and Lys are gone. _

_ - Harmony 3_

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen soon, but never thought soon will be now. I'll just ignore it for now. I woked up Lysander, and Rosayla because I got bored. "What now Cas?" said Rosayla obviously annoyed. "What's wrong?" I looked at Lys and Rosayla and said "I'm bored let's do something to Fairy over here." Lys sighed. "What? come on she's been really nice so let's show her what normal teenage best friends do to each other." Rosayla giggled, while Lys just shrugged while putting on his clothes. "Okay, here's what we're going to do."

**Harmony's POV**

_"Where am I?" I looked around and saw clouds all around me. "You must love again." I looked around and couldn't find the suspicious voice. "I-I can't fall in love again not after what happened." I started getting teary eyed as I remembered those memories again. "Remember my love, humans excist for only one reason...to Love." _

_I looked around and saw a picture, but I couldn't see it I went closer and saw a blurry face as it began to clear up I heard...wait heard?_

"COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!" I woke up and that was the first noise I heard. "AHHHHHH, the pain!" I started holding my ears while hearing the damn roosters yelp in my ears. I then noticed that there were earbuds in my ears. _Weird how did that get there? _I thought. I looked around and saw it connected to a black Ipod. I looked at the back and saw the name Castiel carved on the back. _I'll kill him. _I got my white skirt, a red basketall shirt, my black flats, and my white newsboy hat. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I went downstairs with Castiel's Ipod in my hand ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"CASTIEL!" I screamed the second I got at the bottom of the stairs. I heard giggling in one of the doors. I opened the door across the hall, and saw Rosayla, Castiel, and Lysander on the floor. I looked at Castiel with a glare. "Explain Red-head." I heard Lysander chuckle. "Excuse me? Last time I checked my name was cherrybomb." I saw him smirk. "Jerk." I turned around with my head held high, and walked away with his Ipod in my pocket. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I turned on the radio, and started singing to the song that came up Stay by Miley Cyrus.

"Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight

I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side

_I started to think about my life, and my first love. I remembered the cold nights, the rainy days, the cool breeze. The times, and days he actually loved me was heaven_.

Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you

And I love you more  
Than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay.

_I could tell my friends are watching me sing, but I was in my own world, so I didn't mind. I kept thinking about the wonders, and the beautiful things that love does to someone. You end up loving the person more everyday, trusting them more every step of the way...until they break your heart that one day._

Well I try to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say

Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you

I love you more  
Than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay

I will stay  
Always stay  
I never want to lose you  
And if I had to, I would choose you  
So stay  
Please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
Cause my heart would stop without you

_I felt the tears go through my eyes, and dow my cheek, as the painful side of love started to show before my eyes. When all those beautiful moments happen they break apart when they say they don't love you anymore, and after those days, and nights of being together, and loving each other, they leave you like it meant nothing to them all along._

I love you more  
Than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay  
I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask, I will stay  
I will stay  
I will stay."

_ Will I ever love again after what he did? _I felt a soft feeling on my cheek. I looked up, and saw Castiel frowning brushing my tears away. "W-what are y-you doing?" I said with my head down. "What a friend is supposed to do." He said with sorrow in his eyes. I started to cry more than before, I hugged his body pressing my face against his chest. He carried me bridal style to the couch, and he sat down with me sitting on his lap clinging onto his shirt.

He kept hugging me, and stroking my hair softly for at least an hour. "You alright?" He said looking at me. "Yeah." I looked down so he doesn't see my puffy face. He tilted my face upwards. "You sure?" He said with worry in his voice. "Ofcourse." I stood up from his lap. "By the way I saw the note that you wrote that was on my jacket." I looked at him with heat rising on my cheeks. "Oh yeah about that I..umm." I didn't know what to say. "How bout now?" I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Lysander left with Rosayla because Leigh came early to pick them up." he said. I shrugged. I grabbed Castiel, and dragged him to my room. We sat on the beanbags in the room. "Okay so what did you want to talk about?" Castiel said when he sat on the beanbag. "Those past few days." I said looking down. "Ohhh I see the mini make out sessions?" I blushed and nodded. "Hmm what about them?" I looked up but I froze when I saw his face just inches away. "I-I wanted t-to know why you did it." I said. He smirked at me. "Well let's see I was attracted to you that moment, so I had to kiss you."

I blushed and said "S-so y-your saying that y-you like m-me?" I looked at him when I finished that sentence. "Don't get ahead of yourself Fairy, I just said you look pretty that moment which got me attracted to you I'm still not looking a girlfriend right now, but you could be in the waiting list with the other girls." I rolled my eyes. "No thanks I'm good right now." He looked at me. "What?" I asked confused. "Oh nothing it's that your blushing." He said smirking. I glared at him. "Screw you." "Geez Fairy who pooped in your cocoa puffs today?" I glared at him and tackled him. I ended in the horsey postion with him. I was sitting on his backside while he was on the floor.

"W-what are you doing you psycopathic fairy." He said trying to get me off of him.

"Was it you who waked me up with that damn alarm!" I asked laying down on his back.

"Maybe... why are you bringing this up now." I saw him smirking.

"Die." I said.

"Can you get off me now this is going to end badly... for you I mean." he said smirking.

"Pervert!" He threw me off him which meant he was on top of me. "Ehh!?" I noticed our position and blushed. "Who's the pervert now huh?" I felt heat rush through my legs. That very moment I heard a loud thud down stairs. I got scared and threw myself on Castiel. I noticed that my face was on his stomach my stomach was on his... I started blushing harder as* another thud was heard downstairs. I hugged him tighter. Then Castiel moaned. "Oh god." I looked at him while I was blushing. "What the fuck was that Castiel!?" I got off him and grabbed a metal bat from my closet. I started going down the stairs with Castiel in front of me as a shield. I saw Kentin on the floor. "Ken?" I went to my childhood friend and put my ear on his chest. He was alive I poked him. "Ken wake up.. you okay?" I said in a worried tone. I saw him get up slowly just to meet the floor again. I took Ken from the shoulder and took him to the couch with the help of red. I took the phone and called our private doctor. I grabbed some cereal and started eating with Castiel watching over Ken.

The doctor came in and looked at Ken after thirty minutes of questions, an looking at Ken The doctor finally said. "It appears Ken is stressed, he hasn't slept for a few days, and he's been working to much. Ken just needs rest." I nodded to the doctor as he left. I grabbed Ken by the shoulder with Castiel and hauled him to his bed. I kissed Ken on his forehead feeling Castiel's eyes on me the whole time. I closed the door to his room while going to mine with Castiel. "You alright Fairy?" I saw Castiel sat next to me on my bed. "I'm fine don't worry about me he'll be fine." I said giving him a sad smile. "If you say so." I saw him shrug his shoulders. "Umm Castiel why did you.." Castiel put his finger on my lips. "Shhh that never happened." He said laying down on my bed while I was sitting. "But why did you..." He then put his whole hand on my face. "Shhhhh." I finally quit asking about him moaning after being interupted five more times. I stood up and saw it was friday. "We skipped school today you know?" I saw Castiel shrug his shoulders like he didn't care.

It was already one in the afternoon and I started to get bored. "Castiel?" "What?" "Want to hang out in the music room?" I saw him stood up and said "You have a what now?" I smiled and dragged him to the purple door with silver notes and staffs on the door. "How did I miss that door?" I stuck my toungue out at him. I opened the door and saw the recording equipment. I opened a door next to the wall and inside was all the instruments you could think of. "Woah." I saw Castiel grab one of the red electric guitars from the stand. "I knew you were going to pick her up." I said smiling. He stroked the strings carefully, as it made a sweet noise. He was sitting indian style on the floor stroking the strings. I was mesmerized by his looks, he looked gentle and sweet. He closed his eyes while playing the melody of my favorite song. Secrets by one republic. I started singing the melody of the song while he was strumming away.

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_When I was singing with him I felt different something fluttering in my stomach. As each note goes by I think of every note, word, and sound that's comming out of us._

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

_I looked at him as he strummed away and sang with me. I knew I was blushing. This was such a magical moment. I was smiling a real smile. A smile I couldn't do ever since that incident._

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_I always loved this song it revealed everything about me. Everything I always wanted to express. Was that voice in my dream right? Should I forget my past? Should I love again?_

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away  
All my secrets away

I finished the song with a big smile on my face. "You seem better Fairy." I nodded and hugged him. He was surprised at first but he went with it. "Thank you Cas." I smiled at him. I saw him blush. "What's with all the nicknames your giving me?" He looked at me smirking. I rolled my eyes. _The idiotic sarcastic Castiel is back. _I thought. "I feel like calling you random names." I said. He strummed the guitar a few more times. I saw how much he liked the guitar. "Umm you want to keep her?" I asked. Castiel looked at me confused. I got a guitar case from the corner grabbed the guitar from him and placed it in the case along with extra guitar strings incase they break. I locked it up and gave it to him. "Haha what's this all of a sudden Fairy?" I shrugged you seem to like her. I looked at him with a smile. "You don't have to do all this you know." I shrugged. "It's not that I have to it's more of that I want to." I said. "Thank you, I want to give you something too, close your eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for something...

**Castiel's POV**

I saw her as she closed her eyes gently looking as she wanted me to kiss her, but I choosed not to. I flicked her forehead instead, and laughed. I saw her blush and pout at me "No fair Castiel." I laughed. "What did you expect fairy? A kiss from mua?" I saw her glare at me and turned around her head high. "I did something nice to you and you return it with a flick on my forehead?" I looked at her. "It was so tempting." She sticked her tounge out at me with both of her eyes crossed. "For a famous singer you're pretty childish aren't you?" I saw her put her hand on her heart in mock hurt. "I have you know I'm only sixty nine percent childish." I rolled my eyes. "I rather kiss a girl who isn't childish." I said. "Then why did you kiss me then." I got pissed at the same question she kept asking. "Because I felt like it." She came closer to me.

"Well have you ever considered the person's feeling before your own?" I saw anger in her eyes like she was going to bite any second. I didn't know what to say then. I put the guitar case down. I went up to her kiss her cheek, I grabbed my jacket and said "I thought about it for awhile now but I thought that I loved you for a second there so now I noticed that I hate you, I forced my teenage hormones on you so I'm sorry that I didn't care about your feelings I just had to kiss you so think about that for a change!" I yelled angrily as I went out the door.

_I hope I did the right thing back there or am I going to be in trouble with her on Monday morning. I didn't thought those words through. Am I really in love with her? Naww you can't be you can't love a person after meeting them. How about love at first sight? Wait a minute I don't believe in that crap. It must be teenage hormones nothing else. _I kept repeating it to myself over and over. I looked back to find her looking at me from her window. She opened the window and yelled "Screw you Castiel Jackson!" I glared at her and went back home. _yup it's totally teenage hormones._ I saw Demon on the couch with my maid Sophie when I opened the door. "Did you piss off the neighbors again?" I saw her look at me. "Nope she got angry at me after I said I love her." I said angrily. "Ohh so my little devil fell in love?" I rolled my eyes. "Nope it's probably just teenage hormones." She rolled her eyes. "I have a good feeling about this one Castiel." I ignored what she said and went to my room thinking I can't fall in love with a person just like that.. it's just teenage hormones...right?.

**Ohhhh this is getting good. I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter I did it took awhile to do. Well until next time fanfictioners. Castiel:It's obvious they want to read this cause of me *winks at the girls* Me:You always know how to mess with girl's hormones don't you. Castiel: I'm so bad *winks at the girls again* Me: *FACEPALM***


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this early for you guys I hope you like it. Castiel~ "They missed me not the story." Me~ "Idiot." Castiel~ *Grins stupidly***

**P.s I don't own any my candy love characters they all go to their original owners.**

**Harmony's POV**

I looked at Castiel at the window after he left my house and yelled at me. _Jerk how dare he yell at me like that, and say those mean things to me. You know what. _I opened the window and did the first thing that I wanted to do that moment not matter how embarrissing it is. "Screw you Castiel Jackson!" I saw him turn around glaring at me with red cheeks. I closed the window and saw Kentin at the door. "Kenny what are you doing out of bed you need to rest." I said going to him. "You woke me up with that confession you yelled out the window. I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "I'll take you to bed." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bedroom. "Goodnight Kenny." I said smiling while tucking him into bed. He rolled his eyes playfully, and patted my head."Goodnight Harmony." He then got deep under his covers and dozed off.

I went out of his room and closed the door. "Woof!" I jumped at the sound and saw it was just Melody. "Hey princess you hungry?" She went in circles as if to say yes. I went into the kitchen and fed her something little since it was like already midnight, and if she ate a lot she might get fat. After she ate she started whining. "Aww what's wrong Mel?" She went to the door and started clawing it. _She want's to go walking?_ I thought. "How bout we go walking Monday afternoon huh?" She started licking my face. "I can't do it this weekend because momma's going to be busy with her new music video, ok?" She cradled herself into my arms. I took her to my bed so she could sleep. I took a shower, and wore my pj's. I then went to sleep thinking about the guitar I wanted Castiel to keep.

...

I woke up the next morning at nine. "Crap I'm going to be late!" I jumped out of bed to run to the shower. I brushed my teeth while brushing my hair at the same time. I wore a white shirt that said "I look so good with your boyfriend" written in gold letters. I wore my white skirt, and my brown boots with my favorite white newboy cap. I ran downstairs to see Kentin eating breakfast all dressed and ready. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I said to him while grabbing the toast from the toaster, and spreading butter on it. "I thought you went to work already?" I sighed and said "Why you up so early?" I said stuffing the toast in my mouth. "I have work too." I sighed. "Can you drive me?" He shrugged and nodded. "Sure where do you have to go?" I looked at him. "I have to go to Bunny studios for the new music video."

"Oh I'm going to that studio too I'm doing the voice of this new character in Family Guy." I giggled. "Why family guy?" He looked up at the ceiling, as he sighed. "It was either that or going on that gameshow called wipeout, and I don't want to go there to get hurt, by the obstacles." I giggled. "Yeah that's true." He looked at the clock. "Shall we get going then?" I nodded as I went to place food on Melody's, and Kentin's dog bowls. He stood and went to the garage where my cars are. He took the keys for the red ferrari, and got in the drivers seat. I jumped in after grabbing my phone and stuffing it inn my pocket. He got out the garage and went down the street. Then I saw Castiel a block away. "Ken slow down." He looked at me. "Please." He shrugged and went slow. The car was right next to him as it slowed down. He kept looking at the car like it was a alien or something. I then rolled down the windows, and stucked my middle finger out and rubbed it on his face. Literally. He stayed there quiet like he was still processing what was happening.

Ken just laughed. I was done after a minute, so I rolled up the windows and told Ken to drive faster before he processed what just happened to him. We started laughing so much I started getting red, and Ken couldn't breathe. " I can't believe you actually did that!" Ken said between laughs. "I was mad at him from yesterday, so why the hell not." I felt my tummy start to form ab's for laughing to much. We laughed all the way to the studio. We got off the car and headed for the studio for a whole day of shooting, make up, wardrobe changing, singing, and dancing. I mentally sighed as I did our little cool handshake with Ken before we went our seperate ways.

**Castiel's POV **

I was walking my dog while thinking about how I should apologize to Fairy, until a red ferrari was next to me as I walked. _ .Fuck..._I looked at the car as Demon kept walking. Then the window rolled down revealing Fairy. I was about to say I'm sorry until she held out her middle finger and rubbed it arund my face in circles. I was so confused. I couldn't say anything until she drove off. I stood standing on the same spot trying to process what the hell just happened. "What The..." I looked at Demon as he dragged me all the way back home.

I grabbed my phone and called Lysander the second I opened the door to my room.

"Hello?"

"Lys come to my house!"

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing I need to tell you something!" I said thinking about Fairy.

"I'm a bit busy, you can tell me on the phone though I'll be listenng." I sighed.

I told Lys about everything what happened at Fairy's house yesterday morning after they left, what happened in the afternoon when we were in the music room, the fight that happened when I left, and what happened this morning. When I finished Lysander started laughing. "She actually did something like that?" He said. I growled. "You made my day my friend." He said chuckling. "I hate you." I said. "Nevermind that, and about Harmony I know you like her, it shows." I could feel heat rush in. "No I'm not!" I said. "If you say so I'm just stating facts here." I rolled my eyes as I looked at the time. It's only one in the afternon. "I'll see you on Monday... okay Lys?" I said looking at Demon. "Huh? Oh yeah sure see you then." Then I hanged up I wonder what will happen on Monday?

...

After a boring weekend of nothing I was walking to school. I saw Fairy up ahead looking around as if looking for someone. I ran the second I saw her purple hair. As I got closer I saw a black case in her hands. I swung her around so she could face me. "Uh..Umm...I'm sorry." I looked at her as she extended her hand with the case. "What?" I said looking at her. "I'm sorry, too! Oh, and you left this at my house I gave it to you and I want you to keep it!" She closed her eyes as she said this. I took the case and saw it was the guitar she gave me on Friday when I was hanging out with her. I smirked. "Thank you by the way Fairy why are you walking to school shouldn't you be on one of your fancy cars?"

She started to turn red as she tried to explain something. " What was that? I can't hear you." I said as I inched my face closer to her's. "I went walking today since you always go walking to school so I thought I would've find you around here at this time since you always go to school at this hour, and I could've given this to you now instead in the afternoon and I wanted to say I'm sorry." I saw her as she played with her fingers as she explained everything and looking at the ground. _Hmm interesting reaction. _I grabbed her by her waist. "Ehhhh!?" She looked at me as I walked with her like that to school. "What are you doing!?" I chuckled. "This is what you get by rubbing your middle finger in my face." I said smirking. She pouted. "Don't be like that I know you're enjoying it." I said.

She glared at me. "How would you know I'm enjoying this?" I looked at her. "Look where your hand is." She looked at me confused as she looked at her hand which was wrapped around my waist. She blushed and started chasing me. I laughed as I ran from her. When I reached to school I saw Amber there. _Ughh why her? _I walked since I seem to have lost her on the way. _Ehh she'll eventually find her way. _I thought. "Oh hi Castiel you're looking very hot today." I looked at Amber and rolled my eyes. "I know I'm hot, people always seem to like this body for some reason, and they always seem to stare." I said sarcastically. Amber got close to me like really close which freaked me out. "Do you want to go at it tonight?" She whispered in my ear. That's when Fairy came in and pushed Amber way. The oly thing I saw...All I saw was pure anger in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but who told you that you can go up to my boyfriend and say such things!?" She grabbed my hand as she linked her fingers through mine. _Wait what...boyfriend? _"You're dating Castiel?" I saw as Amber was getting red, and sweating. "Yeah ofcourse you want me to prove it to you!?" I looked as Amber and Fairy as they exchanged sparks. _Oh no... _"Prove it!" Fairy nodded as she looked at me in the eyes with lust... _Wait? Lust? _then she whispered "Just go with it." She grabbed my neck and kissed me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She was opening my mouth as she kept wrestling my tounge with her'. She then pulled my hair, which made a low growl escape from my lips. I opened one eye to see Amber turn red and ran off. Fairy stopped her tounge from exploring, and stopped kissing me, as she saw Amber run away. "You're Welcome." She said as she went inside the school touching her cheeks. I went running after her. "Yeah thanks, but about the boyfriend thing uh..umm...since I like you, a lot, would you like to be my girlfriend." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I thought I told you that I'm forbidden to love, and I don't love you." I snapped with rage when she said that. "It's no fair! I love you, and I want to be with you why can't I have you! I know you love me I've seen your expressions when you're with me! I want to be your boyfriend!"

She looked at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry." I shaked my head. "No I'm comming to you're house this afternoon, and you're going to explain everything!" I saw as she looked at me with fear. "I-I-I'm scared to love." I saw as she had tears come out her eyes. I hugged her. "Sorry I went to far, but could you explain to me why you're forbidden to love I need to know, I just love you too much." She thought about it before she looked at me and nodded. "I'll tell you this afternoon, and I mean everything." She looked at me before she whispered "The reason I don't love you is because I'm afraid to know that I'm in love again." Then she ran off to her class.

**Next chapter will be the chapter she explains ohh I'm so excited. By the way check out the new story Between Two Hearts and see if you like it. I hope you enjoyed and until next time... **

**Castiel : What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm saying until next time**

**Castiel: Don't just don't it's a fan fic not a show.**

**Me: Shut up Fairy Lover!**

**Castiel: Shut up! **

**Harmony: It's obvious you like me why hide it now.**

**Castiel: I hate you**

**Harmony: Too late anyway c ya later girls :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**The truth is finally here so enjoy. **

**Harmony's POV **

**3 weeks later.**

_ I had to make Castiel wait for three weeks since I had a last minute offer to appear on a one hour show special. _I was going home on a Friday afternoon after helping my aunt in that french maids cafe. I told Lysander, and Rosayla to come, too since they also deserve to hear about it.

I opened the door to find my best friends sitting on the sofa drinking soda. "Make yourselves comfortable." I said. "We're already comfortable, your the only one who doesn't look comfortable though." Rosayla said turning on the tv. I looked at Cas who was drinking his soda while looking at me. "What?" I said looking at him. "Love the clothes." He said smirking.

I looked at my clothes, and saw I was wearing the maid uniform from the cafe, but it was a bit dirty, because of the frosting battle I had with auntie while making cupcakes. My hair was tangled, wet, and all over the place. I was holding the five inch heels in my hand, and my bookbag in the other.

"Shut up Castiel." I said. I went upstairs to my room to find something comfy to wear. I grabbed my loose pink off the shoulder shirt, my denim shorts, and my converse. I later dried my hair, and tied it into a high pony tail.

I noticed I had to tell them the secret. I sighed, and went under my bed to get the box of pictures. I mentally sighed and went downstairs.

I layed the box down at the coffee table. "Here we go you guys ready?" I said. They all ignored me. "Umm, guys." I said looking at them. "You forgot something when you came in." Rosayla said. I smiled and hugged Rosayla. She smiled and said "Finally, you didn't say Hi when you came in." I laughed. I hugged Lysander, and ruffled his hair. "Hello love." he said. "Hey Lys." I finally looked at Castiel. "What no hug for me? Fine I see how it is." He said moving his head side to side. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. "Sup red-head." I said. "Okay ready?" They all nodded, and sat closer to me. Lysander was next to me, Castiel was on my other side, and Rosayla was sitting next to Lys.

I opened the box, grabbed a picture, and layed it in front of them.

"Who is she?" Castiel said pointing to a white haired girl, with light blue eyes.

"Who is he?" Rosayla said pointing to the boy with black hair, and green eyes.

"That's Harmony." Lysander said looking at the picture. I nodded at him.

"Yup that's me in my previous high school." I said looking at the picture.

Castiel looked at me along with Rosayla. "Wow." Castiel said. "but who's the boy?" Rosayla said. "My first boyfriend." I said. Rosayla patted my back "Nice job! He's pretty cute for your first boyfriend." I felt Castiel's eyes burning my back as Rosayla said that. "Yeah, but he's gone now." I felt as Castiel's glare softened. "What do you mean by gone?" Castiel said. Then the painful memories flooded in, as I told them everything.

...

_I was sitting on top of Henry's lap in the bench in the school's garden after school. "How's work going?" I smiled. "Really good, my ratings are going up_ _everyday I have more fans than that Debrah girl." I said proudly. Henry smiled, and tackled me into the grass. I giggled as he softly kissed my neck. _

_ "We shouldn't do that here, what if your group of buddies see us like this." I said laughing. He playfully shoved my shoulder. "I just wanted to have fun." He said pouting. I laughed, and kissed his cheek. "Promise me you'll never leave me alone." He hugged me and said. "Ofcourse I will never leave you." I hugged him harder. My manager was close to the school to pick me up, so Henry kissed me in the cheek, and left. _

_ Tomorrow was going to be our four month aniversary. I smiled again thinking of what I should do. Then I heard a screeching noise, and a scream. I ran to the sound, and saw Henry on the floor with a car on top of him. I looked at the window and saw my manager smiling evily at me. I felt tears on my eyes, as my managr came closer to me, and whispered. "Your from now on forbidden to love from now on, so if I see that your dating again, I'll kill him in front of your eyes, you tell the cops on me and I'll kill you whn I get out, got it?" I nodded as she went in her car and went over him again. I went to him, and saw blood on his side, arms, and face. "Henry! please tell me your okay!" He smiled and laughed. "I'm going to die, it's obvious so I guess I should tell you something I kept from you all this time." "What is it." I said looking at him._

_ "I never loved you, ever since Stephanie broke up with me, I wanted to make her jealous so I went with you since your rich, famous, and pretty. She took the jealousy bait, so she asked me to be with her again yesterday so I said yes. I was going to break up with you tomorrow so I'm sorry." He said. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks. "Go to hell." I said. "Y-you told me we would be together forever, you took my first kiss, and now this...I hope you go to hell." I said as the tears flowed down. _

_ "I know I'm going to hell, I'm going to say I'm sorry until my last breath, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Harmony for everything I've done to ruin your life..." I saw as his tears went down. "I'll never forgive you." I said and walked off not caring that he's there. _

_..._

**Castiel's POV**

"Harmony! Hello you alive?" I said waving my hand in front of her eyes. She blinked and started crying while hugging me. "It's okay, don't worry okay?" I said. She just cried even harder. "Lysander get the tissues, I'll get the chocolate ice cream." Rosayla said. "Why do girls need Chocolate related food to feel better?" Lysander said sighing. "It boosts their morale I guess." I said. He shrugged and went to get the tissues. Rosayla came back with four tubs of chocolate ice cream. "What's with the excessive amount of ice cream?" I said looking at the ice cream tubs. Rosayla just smiled.

She came back with four spoons, four bottles of caramel, and a huge bowl of sprinkles. Lysander came back with the tissues like ten minutes later. "Where the hell were you China!?" Rosayla said putting her arms on her hips. "Hey, it's hard finding one box of tissues in a huge house like this you should be grateful that I brought two." Lysander said pouting. I laughed.

"Ugh fine come on let's dig in." Rosayla said handing Fairy the tub of ice cream. She smiled sadly, and grabbed the ice cream tub. She turned the tv on, and she went to the wrestling channel. "Your not like other girls aren't you." I said to her smirking. She pushed me playfully, as she grabbed the caramel bottle, and drizzled it over the ice cream.

...

"YEAH!" Fairy yelled as she saw one of Rock Johnsons old matches. I laughed as I saw Fairy hug me, and Lys while jumping up and down. Then the tv turned off. I saw as the power went off in the entire city. "Crap sweet amoris has a power outage." I said. I turned back to find fairy sitting in Lysander's lap hugging him while trembling.

"You scared Fairy?" I said. "

"Just a bit." she said.

"Looks more than a bit." I said.

"Shut up." She said still in Lysander's arms hugging him tightly as he stroked her hair.

Rosayla grabbed me by the collar before I said anything mean, and smirked. "You jealous Castiel?" She said. "No not at all." I said through clenched teeth. "At least it's Lysander not Nathaniel." Rosayla said. "Yeah..." I said. We both went to look for a candle in the house so Fairy could feel a bit better under a few candle lights.

"Hey, Castiel did you notice that she metioned Debrah in her story?" Rosayla said. I tsked as I heard her name. "I guess you did." Rosayla said. "Yeah let's just forget about her I hate her for what she did." I said. "Okay." She said. As we were walking Rosa, and I looked out the window to see a woman dressed in black smiling at us with an evil look in her eyes. "Let's go downstairs." I said backing away from the window. "What about the candles?" Rosayla said. "Screw the candles let's go." I said. Rosayla, and I bolted downstairs a few seconds later, to find Lysander, and Fairy huddled in the corner with him. Lysander threw me a baseball bat. "I found it under the couch." He said. "Guess you saw the woman out the window." I said. He nodded.

Then there was footstep sounds comming from upstairs. "We're in trouble aren't we Fairy?" I said. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, and a smile on her lips. "You have no idea." she said holding a gun in hand. _Now what?_

**I'm so sorry if this chapter is sloppy or it's bad written. I had so much things to think over this week. Again I'm sorry, and see ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I made an extra long chapter for u guys because I did it late so enjoy, and that's it...PEACE!**

**Harmony's POV**

I was so scared at the moment we heard the steps comming down the stairs. Castiel had the bat ready to hit the person who was comming down the stairs. As the person cam down it grabbed Castiel's bat as he swung it. I looked closer and saw it was Kentin.

"What the hell are you doing Castiel!?" Kentin yelled. We all sighed in relief as we saw it was Kentin. "Sorry but we all saw this person in the rain with a crazy sinister smile like she was going to kill all of us." Castiel said while grabbing the bat. "Harmony don't tell me that your manager is here." Kentin said. "I think it's her, she had the same eyes since that day." I said. "Your in love aren't you?" Kentin said. "Umm love is a strong word, it's a small crush." I said turning red. I looked at Castiel and saw him winking.

At that moment Rosayla jumped on Castiel making him fall down. "It's not the time to be flirting Castiel especially at a time like this." Rosayla said. "That's it I'm not letting my best friend die, so Castiel she's staying at your place." Kentin said. "What!? W-why at his house?" I said. "She doesn't know who you like so it's better to stay at his house for now, and you need to change your look." Kentin said. I sighed and shrugged. "This is going to be a long night." Kentin grabbed me a jacket, and a hat, and gave it to me. "Be safe okay?" He said. "Wait I'm leaving now?" I said. He nodded. "Come here tomorrow morning to get your clothes okay, plus it's only ten at night so just go." he said smiling. I nodded, and hugged Kentin. "See ya later." I said. Castiel took my hand, and took me to his house.

Once I got in I was greeted by a woman. "Wow Cassy you finally got the girl you wanted! and it's December so it took you like fve months and now look at you." She said. I turned red and hid behind Castiel. "Aww she's cute too." She said. "Rosey!" Castiel said turning a bit red. "Whatever oh by the way catch!" She said. Castiel grabbed it. "Be sure to use protection!" She said laughing. "What the hell! I'm not going that far tonight." Castiel said. "Thats what they all say!" Rosey said laughing. Castiel rolled his eyes, and took me to his room.

"Sorry about that she's never really cared if I bring a girl over I don't know what's gotten into her." Castiel said. I sighed and looked around his room.

His room is what you always expect a bad boy's room to look like, his walls were red, with black stripes, it had some rock band posters around including the pictures of my brothers band. He had a water bed which made me laugh since it's hard to balance on those things. I looked at the corner of the room, and saw the guitar I gave him on a stand all glossy, and clean. In the corner I saw a desk filled with sheet music.

When I saw the sheet music I stood up, and went toward it. I grabbed one that says Bloody Rose. "What are you doing?" Castiel said while laying back in his bed. "Looking through your shit." I said. I took the sheet music, and went over to the guitar. "I see that you've taken care of the guitar I gave you." I said. He tsked, and went over to me. I sat on the floor, and memorized like half the song. "Let's take this song for a spin shall we?" I said.

**Castiel's POV**

The rain outside was gone, and all you could see was the moonlight shine on her face. She closed her eyes and started playing the song, not even screwing up one note. She finished like halfway through the song, and stopped. "Why you stop?" I said. "I only had time to memorize like half the song." She said. "Well whatever." I said going back to my usual expression. "Umm so is this like a new song for your band with Lysander?" She said looking at the sheet music. "Yeah, but Lysander does the lyrics." I said.

"It's awkward seeing posters of my brothers band around your room." she said looking down. "Oh I totally forgot that your his little sister." I said. "Well, whatever oh by the way your going shopping with me tomorrow." she said standing up. "Sure, cause you know why the fuck not?" I said. She smiled and laughed. Then her phone started ringing. She took it and answered it with a confused expression on her face.

"Hello?" she said. "Yeah what's up?" "Oh my fucking god are you serious?" she said with an open mouth. "Holy crap I can't wait to see her expression when I see her tomorrow."

"SHE'S WHAT!" I jumped when I heard her scream. "Oh she is going to get it, see ya I'm going to have fun planning tomorrow okay bye Carmen." She hanged up and smiled.

"Sheesh what was that all about." I said "My enemy is dating my big bro and after a few years we're going to meet each other." "I wonder who that is." I said. "You'll find out on Monday but for now..."

She got in the bed and sat on my stomach. "What's wrong with you? Are you like desperate or some shit like that." I said smirking. She frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "What if I am?" She said. "Then your screwed, because I aint fucking anyone tonight." I said. "I think you gotta rain check that idea." she said smiling. I laughed and hugged her waist.

"Your a bad boy arent you?" she said shaking her head in dissaproval.

"Maybe, but it's obvious that you like my type." I said smirking.

"Awww what gave it away." she said while stroking my hair while I put my hair on her lap.

"If I wasn't your type you would be in Nathaniel's bed and not in mine." I said.

"Hmm true." she said.

"Your lap is so comfy." I said.

"I hope you know that I've liked you this whole time."

"Who can resist this." I said while pointing at myself

At that moment she kissed my cheek, and smiled. "Trying to pull a fast one aren't ya?" She ignored what I said, and played around with my hair. She looked like she was in la la land she then said "Can I tell you a secret?" she said. "Sure." "How much do you love me?" she said looking at me. I smiled, and layed back. "I love you enough to marry you." I said looking at the roof wondering what's it like to marry her. "Really? Well I can't argue when you say it like that, well the thing is I cant have babies."

"Wait...What?"

"Yeah I have a huge tumor in my womb, if I can take it out then no problem, but it can probably cost my life."

I saw a few tears roll down her face. I sat up, and hugged her. "It's okay, but why tell me though." I said. She smiled and said "When I heard that I can't have babies, I told myself I'll never tell anyone else than the boy I think loves me the most." she said smiling. I hugged her tighter and said

"So that boy is me?"

"Who else would it be." she said laughing.

"You are so gunna lose your virginity at this rate."

"Prove it." she said turning to me with a smirk at her lips, and sarcasm dripping in every word.

"If you say so red-headed Fairy."

She looked confused, since she tilted her head. I crashed my lips with hers that very second. She kissed me back with the same passion as me. As she pulled my hair I knew that this was going to be a fun night.

**Harmony's POV**

I woke up in the morning with terrible pain at my sides, and my insides. I also noticed I was naked, next to a sleeping Castiel. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It was December 15th, and it's ten in the morning. I stood up still feeling pain. "Damn losing your virginity is a bitch." I said. "How many rounds did we do?" I thought as I tried to remember last night's events.

"About seven, you want to the eighth now or like are you like not feeling up for it?" I looked back and saw Castiel awake smiling at me. "No, I don't want to go to round eight, since I feel too much pain at my sides, and it does not feel good." I said sitting on the bed my back facing him since I noticed I'm still naked. "Why so shy? he said. "Come on let me see that pretty model body." he said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down to his stomach. "Okay come on funs over you promised you we were gunna go shopping." I said. Castiel groaned and hid under the covers.

Kentin brought me my clothes, and personal stuff early when I finished my shower. I wore my ruffled red halter top, my dark blue skinny jeans, and my black high heel boots with a buckle strap on the side. I took my black versace sunglasses, and my red michael kors chain purse.

I went upstairs to see were Castiel is, and he was dressed but he was wearing the same thing over again. "Castiel you are not going shopping with me like that." I said. He turned to me, and his eyes looking at my clothes. "Damn girl you look richer than before, and taller." he said. "You should always look your best." I said. "Now come on wear something fashionable. "No."

After a whole hour he finally gave up, and came out in a red checkered shirt with sleeves that reach his elbow, he wore dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"BETTER!" he said as he walked down the stairs. I signaled him thumbs up, and ate the waffles the maid made this morning. "Cassy you look nice today see I told you this girl will be good for you." Rosey said. Castiel rolled his eyes and ate breakfast.

...

"Damn she's hot." "Wow that boy is so sexy." "Are they dating?" As we were walking down the mall people kept talking about us. To make things more dramatic Castiel kept his hand on my waist the entire time we walked.

"Why did you have to dye your hair to it' original color?" Castiel said while looking at my shiny white hair. "I missed my old hair color." I said. "What else are you gunna get?" he said looking at my four shopping bags. "Just one more store kay?" I said looking at him with my puppy dog eyes. "I can't see your eyes you know, your wearing your rich people sunglasses." he said smirking. "But people will know my identity." I said looking at the people around me. "Oh yeah your right." he said. _He's so cute when he's like that. _I thought. "What?" he said. I shaked my head and kissed him in the cheek. He smiled and took my shopping bags from me so he can hold them. "Sis? Since when did you get a boyfriend?"

I felt goosebumps on my skin, and saw my brother in front of me with Debrah. "What's she doing here?" I said pointing at Debrah. "Sis be nice." I took of my glasses and tossed them to Castiel who caught them pretty good. I looked at Debrah in the eye so she could remember me. "Harmony...is that you?" she said. "Ofcourse it's fucking me! Who else would it be!" I asked pissed off. She ignored me and looked at Castiel. "I see that your dating my ex." she said. Castiel came over to me and he put his arm around my waist. "What are you doing here?" He said. "Nothing just here shopping with Henry over here." she said smiling.

"Hey big bro why don't you talk to Castiel since he's a big fan, while I try to get along with Debrah." I said innocently. He nodded and went off to talk to Castiel.

"Finally the guy's gone he's such a pain." Debrah said.

"How dare you say something like that about my brother!" I said with anger in my eyes.

"I'm using him so I could get close to you, and ruin your job after all I was the one that hired your insane manager." she said grinning.

"You what!?" I yelled.

"I want you dead Harmony I want you to die alone, and I came here to do that with my own hands."

"Your such a bitch." I said.

"By the way I see that your using my old stuff." she said pointing at Castiel.

"What?"

"I dated him before, I left him to pursue my dream." she said.

"I see how well that worked out for you."

"Do you have to rub it in my face everytime how famous you are." she said.

"I have to it makes me happy." I said smiling.

"Whatever so have fun with my old stuff consider him a gift, oh and by the way I was the one that Castiel lost his virginity with too bad it wasn't you." she said evily.

I snapped right there. I grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall causing the whole mall to look at me. Debrah was on the floor bleeding from her fucked up face. "This look suits you better!" I said.

"Sis what the fuck!?" he said.

"She said mean things about you, me, and my boyfriend! She wanted to kill me!"

"Well I see you beat her to it apparently!" he yelled. I felt tears across my eyes.

"Fuck you! I hate you!" I yelled and ran crying.

I ran all the way to the parking lot. I got in the car and cried my eyes out. "Harmony are you okay?" Castiel said. "No my brother is all pissed at me about what happened, Debrah's back to kill me alongside my fucking manager which apparently she hired to kill me, and she's all bitchy about you and me being together since she dated you before." I said crying. Castiel hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry Debrah's a bitch, plus you know your friends are here to protect you." he said smiling. I hugged him tight and cried in his arms.

"Wait we're dating now?" he said.

"We might as well be." I said looking out the car window.

"Yay we're dating!" he said.

"Haha your so weird." I said as I got back to my thoughts.

_Don't worry Debrah you won't be killing me that easily since I have Castiel here so the one who will do the killing will be me. I'll give it my all just you wait._

**TOTAL EPICNESS, AND BADASSNESS. LOL anyway I hoped you liked this extra awesome chapter and peace out see ya gurls next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup girls I'm back :D by the way if you want to see Harmony's clothes please copy this link - **** nerdy_harmony/set?id=91946923**** And theres one for Harmonys first day of school - **** cgi/set?id=91311794**** :D at . enjoy.**

**Harmony's POV**

It was Monday, and I couldn't go to school because I had a to go to the studio to do my dance lessons for the concert that was going to happen with Debrah. I finally got a new manager, and she was the best of the best. She said I should do a concert with Debrah so the people know that Debrah, and I are on good terms even though we aren't. The worst part is she's all better now but she's freaking lazier than ever.

"Hey guy's I'm here." Debrah said as she opened the door.

"Your thirty minutes late." I said.

"Then why did you agree to do this concert?" Debrah said while streching.

"I only agreed because of my fans, and you know that very well Deb."

"Ah you still remember the nickname you gave me?" she smiled.

"Don't give me that crap Debrah now get ready we're going to start in five." I said.

She rolled her eyes, and got inn her place. The dancer came in, and went to their positions. I placed the disk in the player, and we started dancing, jumping, and sliding to the rythym to the song.

After an hour or so my friends came by and watched.

"So what do you guys think." I asked.

"I loved it how bout you Lys-baby?" Rosayla smiled.

"I enjoyed it very much it was a spectacular in many ways." he said.

"I liked it." Castiel said.

I took two water bottles, and threw one to Debrah. I went outside to talk to my friends on why I was doing this, and why I was acting nice to her. "It's just for the concert nothing more." I said. "If you say so." Rosayla sighed. "I don't trust her." Lysander said. "It's just for a month I'll be fine." I said. "Lys and I have to go Leigh is waiting outside." Rosayla pointed. I nodded, and watched them go.

"What now?" Castiel said.

"You want to go somewhere?" I asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Good I need a bath like now." I said.

"Yes you do." he said chuckling.

"Haha, aren't you funny."

We got in the car, and we drove back back home. I ran up the stairs to the shower. I took a quick shower, and I also washed my hair in the process. I dried it, and went to Castiel's room to change. I picked a white sweater, a pair of denim shorts, crochet toms, some nerdy glasses, stretchy pearl bracelet, and bow earrings.

I poured myself a cup of tea, and went back to Castiel's room to watch the news because I want to know the weird shit that goes on around here.

"Crazy Psycopath ran loose in the city of Sweet Amoris."

I choked on my tea, and began coughing like crazy. I set the tea down, and began panicking. "Reports say that the man has been set free by someone last night." the tv said. Castiel came in, and saw me on the floor panicking on the bed.

"What happened to you?" he turned to the tv, and saw a picture of the psycopath.

"That explains a lot." he said.

"I want to live Cas I have so many thins to say, so many things to do!" I cried.

"What kinds of things?" he asked.

"I want to live in a peaceful house with two kids, boy and girl, I'll call them Selena, and Justin."

"Your going to name your kids after a girl who was in disney channel, and a boy who sounds like Alvin from the chipmunks?" he said.

"...Shut up I'm guessing names here so don't judge."

"Who said that I'm judging."

"Hug me." I said.

Castiel got in the bed, and hugged me thightly. "I have a plan." he said. "Let's hear it."

"We're going to change your looks." he said. "B-But I like how I look." He looked at me with a questioning look. "It's just for a little while so don't worry." he said. "Tomorrow I want to spend my last moments with my purple hair." I said. "Whatever floats your Fairy boat." he said.

**Castiel's POV**

I felt a weird feeling on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Fairy sitting on my stomach with her face as red as my hair. "What a way to wake your boyfriend up." I said smiling. "D-Don't be like that." she said pouting. I rubbed my eyes, and saw she was only wearing a oversized shirt, and red panties. "Oh my god..." I said. "W-What?" she stuttered. "Nothing just nothing." I got up and noticed I was still wearing the same jeans from yesterday. Fairy giggled as she saw me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You have a bump comming out of your jeans." she laughed.

I looked down, and saw what she reffered to as a 'bump'. "That's my zipper smart one." I said. She kept laughing until she couldn't breathe. I ignored her, and went to the bathroom to shower, and all that good stuff.

I came out of the bathroom like twenty minutes later with wet hair. "Hey I went to the bathroom across the hall because you were taking to long." Fairy said. "Yeah whatever you ready for your makeover?" I asked. "I want to keep my purple hair but yeah whatever." she said frowning. "I'll give you ice cream after all this is over." I said laughing. "Okay." She got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom. I got out the black hair dye from the cabinet.

"Thank god it's not red." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything baby red is a pretty color it matches you." she said.

"I love you too you shorty."

"...Just dye my hair already Cas."

"Fine."

_THREE HOURS LATER OF ARGUING..._

I took of the towel from her head, and black locks of hair poured around her face. "You look pretty with black hair." I said. She looked at the mirror fascinated. I had to give her contacts since her eyes give away everything so her eyes now is a dark blue. "Wow I look like a different person." she said.

"Cas what's your real hair color." she said.

"What's this all of a sudden."

"I just want to know."

"Black..."

She looked at me, and smiled. "I wonder how that looks." she said. "Good luck trying to find out." I said. "Pff I'm rich I know people that can find out for me." she said.

Then there was a loud crash downstairs, we both looked at each other, and we ran downstairs to see where the noise came from. We looked around, to see glass all over the floor, a broken window, and a man on the floor holding a huge butcher knife. "Well...Shit." I muttered. Harmony ran to her bag, and took hole of two dagger knives. She got a baseball bat, and threw it to me.

The man stood up revealing a pair of red eyes, and a evil smile. He was wearing a black cape over himself so we couldn't see his face.

Harmony came running, and she kicked the man in the face with her boots. When she gave the final blow the guy's cape came off showing pale skin with cuts, and scrapes. He grabbed Harmony's legs, and stabbed it which made her yelp in pain. I jumped ove the couch, and hit him with the bat, he eventually stabbed me in the arm with the knife so I gave a final blow with the bat to his face which made him fall. Harmony stood up with a blood pouring from her leg. "You need to get out of here!" I yelled. "NO!" she yelled. Harmony came to the man, and stabbed his chest over, and over making blood splatter all over the place. The man kicked Harmony in her stomach, and throat while she was screaming in fear. I took the knife from the floor, and I chopped the guy's head off.

I threw the knife to the floor, and went to Harmony, I felt sick when I saw her. Her leg were bleeding rapidly, and her mouth was splurtting blood. "Castiel, *gasps* It really hurts." she cried. "I know babe come on let's get you to the hospital." I said. She lifted her shirt which revealed a fat huge black bruise. "I-Is it *gasp* that bad?" she asked. "I need to take you to the hospital like right now." I said. "B-But *gasps* your arm." she said. "I'll be fine come on." I got her in the car, and drove all the way to hospital. "C-Cas *gasp* *cough*"

I ran in making everyones eyes on us. I feel light headed, and dizzy. I feel to my knees, and all the voices around me, and people here all turned into swirls of black, and the last thing I saw was Fairy on the floor crying.

...

"...ak...p...el." I heard noises but I couldn't figure out who it was. "Wak...p...tiel."

"Wake up Castiel!" I shook out of my sleep, and saw people aound the room. I around but I didn't see Fairy. "W-Where is she?" I asked. Rosayla started to cry, and Lysander gae me a sad look. "Tell me what happened to her." I said.

"S-She can't sing ever again, and she can talk but she has to wait a week." Rosayla said.

"W-What?"

"She need a wheelchair for a couple of weeks, too since the guy stabbed that knife into her thigh really well." Lysander said.

"What..."

All I got were sad faces around the room, and a couple of tears by some of the girls. "I'm a failure." I said. "No your not she's still alive isn't she plus it's only for a couple of weeks." Lysander said. "She was the one that got hurt the most, and all I got was a knife to the shoulder." I said. "That sound pretty painful in my opinion, but it doesn't matter as long as you guys are okay." Rosa said. She'll probably hate me for the rest of her life." I said. Rosayla came over, and smiled at me. "She would never hate you Cas you have no idea how much that girl loves you." She said.

"I want to see her."

"The doctor will come in a few minutes to take you to her so when he comes we'll leave you two alone." Lysander said.

"Everything will be okay." Violette said.

After a couple of minutes of silence the door bursted open to reveal and angry maid. "Oh shit I forgot to text you about this." I muttered. "Castiel! Do you have any idea what I've been through the second I opened the door all I see is a man on the floor with a severed head! and theres blood everywhere! You sir have almost made me get a heart attack." she yelled crying. "It's okay Rosey I'm fine just very much in pain." I said. She cried and hugged me. "Thank goodness both of you are safe." she said.

The doctor came in at that moment. "Castiel, you ready?" he said. I looked at everyone who gave me a thumbs up, and smiles. I followed the doctor to the room down the hall. I opened it and saw a crying girl. She looked at me, and smiled. The doctor nodded, and left the room. I grabbed a chair, and placed it close to her bed. I looked at her bed, and saw a dry erase board, and markers.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She wrote in the board, and showed me.

_Don't be I'm happy enough to see the sunrise again._

"You can't sing anymore...and I know how much you love to sing." I said.

_...At least my voice isn't completely gone I won't be able to sing but I'll be able to talk soon._

"Why are you smiling? Shouldn't you be angry at me for ruining your one true happiness?"

She frowned, and she drew a big red heart on it saying I love you around the outside.

"I love you, too" I said.

When I said that she gave me a smile that I've never knew she could make. She came closer, and she kissed me slowly.  
"Aww what a cute, and precious moment."

I detached my lips from Fairy, and saw Debrah.

"I heard that you recieved my present." she said smiling.

**Harmony's POV**

I glared at Debrah who was standing at the door way. I knew it that she was the one that freed that man. I drew a middle finger, and showed it to Debrah.

"Oh yeah I heard that you can't speak for a week, and that you can never sing again."

I flinched at her icy cold words. I just stayed there frozen.

"Hey that's enough." Castiel growled.

"Oh my god kitten you also got hurt." she said.

"How did you get in here." he said.

"I told them that I'm her sister." she said smiling.

"Just get out!" he yelled.

"Fiesty aren't you, I makes me want to be with you again."

"Too late for that."

"It's never to late for anything."

"Just get...mmph."

That very moment I saw Debrah kiss Castiel in front of me. I grabbed the dry erase board, and smashed it on her head until it snapped in half. "Why you little..." she muttered. She raised her head, and looked at me confused.

"I see that you changed your looks." I nodded.

"Well that doesn't concern me, so I'll take my leave until next time Harmony." she said.

She left the room just like that. I looked at Castiel who was now grossed out by what Debrah did. I smiled, and ruffled his hair like a little kid.

"Hey what are you going to do for work now." I grabbed a piece of the board and wrote

_Well I'm going to continue pursuing my music career ofcourse, but instead of singing I'll play the guitar or bass whichever one._

"You really like music don't you."

_If I didn't then I wouldn't have studied it._

"True."

We stood chatting like that for a couple of hours everyday until the day came that I was able to speak again, when I got out of the hospital that day feeling totally better I saw a huge group of people at least thousands of them crying when I got out. I saw posters saying good luck, we'll miss you, etc. I knew that at that moment my fans were crying because they knew I can never sing again. Many gave me presents, hugs, and kisses on the cheek. "We'll miss you Harmony!" was their last words when I left, and then I realized how much I wanted to sing that very moment just to tell them It will be okay, but I guess that won't be happening, so that's when I snapped back to reality, and cried over the reason that I couldn't sing anymore.

**Drama Bomb...Naww but really that was really touching I shed tears :'( anyway I'm not a doctor so if these diagnosis are wrong please don't judge I tried to make it as sad as possible anyway Peace Love and Happiness to all you Candies out there :D**


	10. Author's Damn Note

**Sup gurrls Tatiana_x3 here, and I'm here to say the updating will take a little while to come because this author right here just started school this monday, and I'm in my final grade in middle school so yay 8th grade. I also wanted to say I'm going to be busy this weekend since my birthday is tomorrow :D FINALLY TURNING 13 Lol I'll try to update mh stories on sunday or saturday as a birthday gift from muah. So see your faces on the screen soon, and PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE FUDGE. ;D**


	11. POLL

**YO GURRLS IMA NEED YOU TO READ THIS AND IF YOU R THEN I LOVE YOU FO EVA anyway the main thing I wanted to talk to yo assses today is because I have a poll on my account mainly fo you gurls to choose which one of those boys should I do a story fo so u better choose sou gurrls kno which guys yu want to be entertained with in the next story ANYWAY so do that and yup thats all OH BY THE WAY THE CHAPTER FO THIS STORY IS ALMOST THERE BY THIS WEEKEND IT'LL BE OUT JUST LIKE THE OTA STORY SO YEAH ;) I hope you gurrls r patient so you better be excited fo that so SEE YO GURRLS ASSES ON DA WEEKEND**


	12. Chapter 10

**...READ THIS PLEASE THIS IS FO U GURRLS TO SEE! Okay I'm happy if you gurrls stopped to read this you truly are a good fan/reader/Gurrl anyway I have a poll on my profile about which guy I should do a story fo next because I want you gurrls to tell me because it helps me know which boy u want to be entertained with so please ANSWER THE POLL! I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP BEING GURRLS (That's wat I call all you readers out there who r mah fans) :D I love yall so much now LETS DO THIS. **

**Harmony's POV**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Today was our three month anniversary together so I thought I would buy him something he would like so I'm going to buy him a motorcycle since every bad boy must have one. I was listening to Die Young by Kesha so I was dancing and lip singing along with the song.

I was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a puff blouse, a cardigan on top of it, and a pair of warm fuzzy brown booties.

I kissed Castiel's sleeping face, grabbed my car keys, then I finally got out the front door.

I drove all the way to a pal of mine who owes me a favor and he has a ton of motorcycles. I got out of my car to later take a look at his house. I went up the steps to knock on his door.

"Hey yo Benny open the door baby." I said. The door opened revealing a little boy.

"Harmony!" He yelled as he hugged me.

"Hey hows my little munchkin doing?" I said ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine why are you here today?"

"Is your brother here? I need him to do me a favor."

"Oh he's upstairs in his room you can go in."

"Thanks sweetie." I kissed his forehead.

I went upstairs to the very last door. I opened it without knocking and layed down on his bed.

"Make yourself at home." he said.

"Oh I am." I said.

Benny is a really good looking guy. He is about my age with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He has a little crush on me like Ken does but he doesn't show it though. Benny owns a motorcycle store well all of them actually in the United States. So yeah Benny is a rich seventeen year old.

"Benny I need a motorcycle." I said looking at my nails.

"Why is that."

"You owe me a favor for that one time I hooked you up with Mandy from our old school.

"Ugh we broke up." he said.

"Don't care I hooked you up and you had a little romance now let me have mine."

"Oh you dating someone?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah this guy at school we've been dating for three months today so I wanted to get him something nice you know?" I said.

"What a sweet girlfriend." he said playfully.

"Shut up now hook me up with one of your motorcycles. I said.

"Fine follow me to the garage then."

I followed him to his garage. Let me tell you he doesn't have a regular garage. His garage is this like underground system it's like this elevator that takes you underground to see many types of vehicles. He even has the transformers vehicles from the movie itself it's autographed and everything it's so cool.

"What type you looking for shawty." he said.

"A red one I guess."

"Your terrible at this."

"...Just get me a fucking red motorcycles and your best one." I said.

"Let's see."

We went all the way to the bottom floor and there was a bright red motorcycle with a skull design on it and black rose designs comming from the skull and it travels all around the motorcycle. It was perfect.

"I must have it." I said.

"I'll deliver it." he said pushing the car into a door and closing it.

"Wow thank you Benny." I said hugging him.

"What's your address?"

"Why you here to stalk me?"

"I'm sending you your boyfriends present just tell me the address." he said.

I told him my address and he put it in the Ipad on the wall. "It'll be there in ten minutes." he said. I looked at my watch it was only eight and Castiel doesn't get his butt of his bed until like twelve. "Thanks Benny I owe ya one oh by the way text me." I said. He rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. "I'll remember that." he said.

I went back home to see the motorcycle with a pretty red bow tied around it. Now all I need is to wake Castiel up. I parked my car then ran all the way to Castiel's bed and threw myself on him.

"Happy three month aniversary baby cakes." I said.

"Yeah you too...Baby cakes?" he chuckled.

"It just came out." I said.

"Yeah sure anyway I'm gunna take a shower so I could give you your present." he said.

"I got you a little something too." I said grinning like an idiot.

Castiel got out of bed all he was wearing was his pajama pants so his torso was showing. I turned red so I buried my face in the sheets. I coud hear Castiel laughing in the background.

"You still get embarressed so easily even though we seen each other naked already." he said.

"I know don't rub it in."

"I'm going to take a shower don't look."

"As if."

"Many girls would do anything to be in your place little girl you should be grateful." he winked.

"Your so full of yourself now go take a shower."

I threw him a towel in his face. "Your going to pay for that." I sticked my tongue out as he went in the bathroom.

He came out fifteen minutes later. I was listening to Bezerk from Eminem so he caught me bobbing my head and lip singing it.

"What are you listening to?"

"That's my secret."

"Nope you can't keep secrets from your boyfriend today so let me hear it."

He took one of my earbud and listened to it. He gave me the are you serious face.

"Come on his songs aren't that bad."

"I'm not one of those rapping type people." he said.

"Oh yeah you don't like a song unless it has a guitar playing in the beginning of the song."

"What did you just say." he said.

"I...love you." I said smiling.

"Thought so now come on I wanna give you your present." he said putting a jacket on since it's cold as fuck.

We both went downstairs into the living room. "Wait here I'll go get it..don't go anywhere." he said. I nodded at his command as he thought everything is fine he left the room to god knows where.

I was tapped on the shoulder a minute later to see Castiel holding something in his hands. "Close your eyes little fairy." he said.

I closed my eyes then I felt a cold feeling down my neck. "Okay open your eyes." he said.

I opened my eyes to see a diamond studded necklace with a fairy at the bottom sitting on top of a peridot gem.

"Oh my fucking GOD." I said gasping.

"You like it?" he said.

"Like it? LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!" I yelled hugging Castiel.

"Thank god." he said.

"I love you." I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." he said.

"Now your turn." I said.

I covered Castiel's eyes with my hands and led him out the door to where the motorcycle was. "Ready?" I said. He nodded. I uncovered my hands from his eyes. I saw his eyes go wide. "You. Did. Not. Just. Buy. My. Ass. A. Motorcycle." he said. I dragged him closer to the motorcycle so he could take a better look. He walked around it while holding the handles.

"Love at first sight." he said.

"Yay you like it." I said.

"Let's take it for a spin."

"Do you even know how to drive it?" I said.

"Last year in an arcade game."

"We are so going to die."

"I was joking I rode one a couple months ago in a roadtrip with Lys."

I saw a helmet in the back with a note saying "Use this please don't die." I laughed at the note that was obviously written by Benny. Castiel got the helmet and he put it on.\

"How do I look?" he said.

"You look like those people from the movie Tron the red people." I said.

"...Just get on the bike." he said.

Castiel got on the bike with me behind him. "You never been on a motorcycle have you?" he said. I turned red a bit. "I have it's that I'm scared of being on one." I muttered. He laughed while ruffling my hair. "I'll protect you little fairy." he said. He grabbed my hand and placed them around his stomach. "What a-are you doing?" I said. "Hold on tight or you'll fall off." he said. I hugged him tightly. When he started the motorcycle I was actually a bit scared.

Then he sped off at like the speed of light so he went pretty fast for my tastes. I noticed my eyes were closed from me being scared. I finally opened my eyes and saw the scenery of an ocean.

A couple mintues later the deathtrap stopped. I was still hugging Castiel though.

"Was it that bad?" he said.

"Naw you rode it better than a better than a...a..."

"No comment?" he said.

"Nope, now where are we?" I looked around to see a beach it looked familiar though.

"You don't remember?" he said smirking.

"I know I've been here before but I don't remember it."

Castiel dragged me to the water and he took off his shoes along with his jacket then he put them on the motorcycle.

"Take off your shoes, and sweater."

"Okay."

I took off my fluffy brown booties, and my necklace, along with my cardigan showing my puff blouse. He dragged me to the water until the water reached my knees. He stood in front of me and kissed me. I looked at the sunset and it all started to click.

It was the photoshoot at the beach.

"Oh my god you still remember the photoshoot here?"

"It was the first time I've kiss you ofcourse I'll remember."

"Aww Castiel!" I jumped and before we knew it we came crashing down into the water. I kept hugging him and smiling. He's the best boyfriend I could ask for.

"Castiel?" I said hugging him.

"Hmm? What is it?" He said stroking my hair.

"I love you I'm so glad I met you. You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for I hope we could be together forever." I turned red at what I said.

"Looking into the future aren't you? Well I know that one day I'll probably ask for your hand in marriage but not now I'm only seventeen after all." he said.

I hugged him closer and then I was grabbed by my arm. It was holding my arm tight as it pulled me with force backwards. I looked back and was scared.

The boy looked like Castiel's age and he had black hair along with green eyes. My heart was beating like crazy as I figured out who he was.

"Hey babe missed me from beyond the grave?" he winked.

My supposed to be dead ex. No this has to be a halucination. It's all in my imagination. I walked up to him and touched his face, I pinched it, and streched it. It did everything but go through it.

"No,no,no...nonononononononononononononononononono nonononononoNO!" I yelled.

"Woah calm down babe." he said.

"You're supposed to be dead not alive I-I saw you...I saw you..." I felt my head hurt and throb.

"We have to talk privately later." he smirked.

I started breathing fast and heavily and I started shaking before you know it I collapsed to the ground in a loud thud. I saw the world go black as I heard Castiel scream and I saw him grab David by the collar. Before I knew it I was going to end up in the hospital again with a new visitor this time for sure.

**It sucked I kno don't attack me. I'm a sensitive girl btw middle school is a big pain. But I get through it with my friends and classes are stupid. But I'll get through it after all it's already October. Oh and REVIEW IT I MUST KNO WHAT MY GURRLS R THINKING. Peace, Love, Chocolate Fudge** **~Tatiana_x3**


End file.
